The drunk in the morning
by SadistiCeRen
Summary: Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**The drunk in the morning**

**Part 1 of 2**

Early that morning, classes is about to start when I bumped into CC, she's wearing the school uniform.

"L-Lelouch, pigtails don't suit you," she said to me, the way she walks towards me is kinda what you call 'weird', she wobbles a lot, her eyes are half-awake, and she smelled like alcohol.

"Huh? What the hell are you doing here? Go back to my room," I commanded pointing clearly at the dorms.

"No," she lost her balance but it's a good thing that I caught her, "... spend some time with me, Lelouch."

Her respond didn't surprise me at all, _well what do I expect from a drunken person who's hallucinating?_

"A-Are you really drunk?" I asked her.

"Maybe~" she hiccupped, "Take me somewhere else, where no one is around."

I took her outside the school while carrying her delicate body. _To think that this woman is actually a witch…_

We arrived in a forest, she's been pointing at this place ever since we left, like she asked a place where no one else can be found.

"Lelouch, good boy," the bitch said to my ears, "Say… could you…"

_T o b e c o n t I n u e d . . . _


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 of 2**

"Say could you…?" she went closer to my face with open mouth. _She wants a French kiss?_

"N-No," I pushed her away, "You're drunk! I don't how you got yourself into th-"

"Lelouch… kiss me…" she rested her head on my shoulders.

"I can't believe this… I can't okay? You'll regret it later."

She stood up, "Lelouch,*hiccup* let's go over there," she pointed at the river.

Since she keeps falling down whenever she walks, I carried her on my back, "That's quite far you know?"

"I don't mind," she buried her face on my back. _Of course you don't mind! I'm the one who'll carry you all the way to that damn river!_

The fact that she's breathing down my neck, makes me feel uncomfortable, she snuggled a bit. *pant* *pant* _she's so heavy! I don't enough stamina for this! _She started to play with my hair, she's making circles with her fingers. It tickled me a bit, but it's gotten annoying, since she's pulling off my hair one by one, "Stop it!" she hiccupped again and again._ What the hell is this woman thinking?_

We finally arrived at the river like she asked, "Hey, we're here," I said to her, I let her down and she approached the river. _Should I push her off to wash away her drunkenness? Okay here goes… _I approached her slowly and… pushed her, she fell on the river saying, "Wha-"

"Lelouch! What *hiccup* was that for?" she was soaked in cold water, so she'll definitely turn back to normal, but I was wrong, I think she needs to stay there for a few more minutes.

She got out of the water, "Hey, you're not done yet," she's stripping in front of me, so I immediately looked away, "H-Hey."

"What? *hiccup* you want to join me? That's a good idea!" she grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the river.

"I never said I want-" my clothes were all wet, "Wait!"

"Come on *hiccup* it'll be fun~" she forcefully took of my clothes. _She's so strong when she's drunk!_

Stuck in the ridiculous situation we bathe while looking away at each other. _I'm supposed to be in a meeting right now!_

"Lelouch, are you having fun?" I felt her skin touching mine and her hands crawling on my chest.

"Well…"

"Well?"

"I know you're not drunk anymore."

"So? There's nothing wrong with touching you, right?" she grabbed my chin to face her, "Now, could you?"

"What now?" she kissed me immediately, she thrusted her tongue into my mouth, I could still taste the alcohol she drunk, it seems to be red wine. _Where did she got drunk anyway?_ I thrusted my tongue as well. After a few minutes of making out, we grasped for air, so we stopped, and we were both panting.

Wiping the saliva in my lips, I faced her, "I won't regret it you know?" she said to me.

"You don't have the right to regret it after what you did," I smirked at the statement she said.

She chuckled and I somehow got the feeling of being so attached to her. She kissed my cheeks, "We'll catch cold if we stay too long," she said with a smile, I blushed a little, but she didn't noticed.

"Yeah, let's go back."

_So today I concluded… she's cute when she smiles and she needs to stay away from alcohol._

***Fin***

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**^,^ Hi! I hope you enjoyed! I'd be happy to hear your opinions and thank you as well.**

**I would like to thank the following:**

_**Ekaterina Kurae**_

_**Viana Lamperouge  
><strong>_

_**chichi511**_

_**CCM**_

_**renielle14**_

_**Asukaforever92**_

**-SadistiCeRen-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: This is a different situation, so it isn't connected to the previous chapters and whatever happened previously doesn't exist on this chapter, that's why there's a *Fin* last time. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 of 3<strong>

We are currently preparing for the school's festival. So everyone has been busy including me, early that morning, while I'm mumbling on my own in the student council room, the Prez approached me with more work to give me, "Lelouch~ take this one and this and this on-"

"That's too many!" I protested.

"But an order from the President is absolute!" she said to me with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, just to get this over with," she left.

After a few hours, I was done with the paperwork so I rested for a few minutes, until I heard the door opened and it's Shirley, "Lelouch, the Prez told me to let y-"

"She could've given this to me earlier!" _that woman! Making things even more complicated._

"Sorry, but the Prez' orders," she let down the heavy paperwork on the table, she didn't noticed that there was a coffee on top, so it spilled all over the work I've accomplished and on the floor as well, "Oh no! Sorry, sorry! I'll go get a mop!" she left immediately after that.

"Dammit! Now I have to start over again!"

While waiting for Shirley to clean up the mess, I received a text message from her saying, "Sorry Lelouch, Prez' orders."

"What order? To ignore the mess around here? That woman! I shouldn't have vote for her!"

I decided to clean the mess on my own, since there aren't any cleaning supplies in the room and I'm too busy to go to the janitor's room, I'd just used tissue papers from the bath room.

_Can't believe I've waited for her! It's a waste of time…_

After a few more hours, I'm finally done, I decided to take a walk around the school garden to check on the other activities.

"Vice Prez! Everything is as planned!"

"Good work, you guys should take a break."

"You heard him, time for break!" the guy said happily.

Next is the giant pizza presentation, I checked on the ingredients and to my surprise I saw C.C, she's wearing the school uniform and she's holdong a bottle of… _what's that she's holding? Tequila? In this early morning? If anyone finds out that she's not a student here, it'll cause suspicion and I'll be in trouble as well!_

*Tequila-Mexican liquor made from fermented juices of an agave plant and a very strong drink.

"Hey! What are you-"

"Lelouch~ let's drink together!" she ran to me. _She's drunk. This won't turn out well._

_T o b e c o n t I n u e d . . . _


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 2 of 3**

"Lelouch~ let's drink together!" she ran to me. _She's drunk. This won't turn out well._ "Hey! Where's the giant pizza?" she raised her hand high up in the air to express how big the pizza she's imagining, "I hope it's *hiccup* *hiccup* this big!" since her hands went so high the Tequila spilled all over her clothes.

"Dammit!" I went towards her. "Come on, let's go to the shower room immediately," I suggested.

"Wait! Let's drink first! *hiccup* Lelouch!" her face was all red and her smile wasn't usual it was a bit creepy.

"We can't!"

"I'm not going until we *hiccup* drink!" she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Stubborn woman," I murmured to myself. Since she's so drunk, I took the bottle off her hand and pretended to drink, I chugged it up like there was really anything in it.

"Wow! *hiccup* look at 'em go!"

"There, happy?" I asked while throwing the bottle away.

"I am not stupid~ *hiccup* I know the bottle's empty! You tricked yourself~ ha *hiccup* ha ha!"

"Tricked?"

"Hell yeah! That was an indirect kiss~"

"Indirect kiss? What are you saying?"

"The *hiccup* moment you drank the bottle."

"Indirect kiss in not even considered a kiss, so stop making a fuss out of it."

"Then why does it have 'kiss' on it?"

_This woman is annoying! To think that she knows that stuff…_

"Anyway let's just go to the shower room and wash your clothes."

"Okay~ but first *hiccup* answer my question!"

"What now?"

"What does my lips tasted like?" her question froze me and I can feel my face getting warm from the slight awkwardness.

_T o b e c o n t I n u e d . . ._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys! For not updating soon! <strong>

**Thank you for waiting and reading this chapter~ XD**

**I was a bit busy lately so this is all I can think of in the mean time, but I'll be adding part 3! *clap* *clap***

**Just click this one below**


End file.
